Date cuenta
by Fuck America
Summary: tras años, Ryoma se da cuenta que la ama... es summary es pésimo pero la historia es buena :.... dejen reviews!


Hola! este es el primer fic que publico así que por favor no seas malos si?

Algunas aclaraciones:

"" pensamientos o nombres de alguna cosa

- diálogos

cierto tiempo después

Caritas!!!

Dejen reviews por favor!

_**Sombrita**_

_**Date cuenta**_

**Capitulo 1: **_**el comienzo**_

"¿Será que algún día me tomarás en cuenta? ¿Algún día te fijarás en mí? ¿Qué es lo que me falta para que por lo menos me mires? ¡¿Por qué no puedo formar parte de tu mundo?!" se preguntaba una chica de ojos color carmín y cabello del mismo color una fría noche de Diciembre, después de haber dado un obsequio a su príncipe que no hizo nada más que decirle "como sea". Un regalo que fue el sacrificio de seis mesadas y trabajos de fin de semana ara su abuela. Pero no lloraría, no esta vez, estaba suficientemente grande para andar llorando por un hombre que, en definitiva NO la merecía. Ya no era la niña de doce años tímida e insegura. No. Ahora era toda una mujer (aunque de dieciséis años), capitana del equipo de tenis femenino de la escuela Seigaku, muy segura de sí misma. El tenis le había brindado esa seguridad que ahora poseía y por supuesto, su cuerpo. Era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de toda la escuela y alrededores pero ella seguí siendo tan amable como siempre y eso sería algo que nunca cambiaría en ella.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ryoma Echizen, capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku y uno de los mejores tenistas del mundo y, por ser su cumpleaños, estaba molesto ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabe.

Lo que ocurrió fue que su madre hace semanas que le estaba preparando una fiesta en contra de su voluntad pero finalmente se tuvo que resignar.

Estaban todos invitados, sus compañeros de curso, los ex-titulares de Seigaku, familiares, etc. Todo apuntaba a que iba a ser una GRAN fiesta y si que lo fue, menos para dos personas: para el príncipe del tenis y su princesa.

Ese día…

Flash back

-apresúrate Tomoka! –Gritaba Sakuno desde la puerta de su casa – ¡llagaremos tarde! "como si fuera novedad ¬¬".

-¡ya voy! ¿Es que una mujer no puede verse más bonita para su hombre? –preguntaba su amiga mientras bajaba la escalera.

-si, si puede. ¿Pero que te demores TODO UN DÍA no te parece mucho? ¬¬

-¿crees que le guste a Horio?

-¿me estabas escuchando? ò.ó

-no, por que prefiero ahorrarme tus discursos… ¡ya vamos que se nos hace tarde!

-¿más de lo que ya es? No lo creo.

-¡ya vamonos! Y recuerda el regalo.

-¡lo olvidaba! Un.n

Si bien había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, seguía igual de despistada (y olvidadiza) que hace cuatro años atrás.

Tomó el regalo y salió de la casa para poder subir POR FIN al taxi que las esperó TRES CUARTOS de hora a la salida de la casa de Sakuno. En el trayecto la chica de ojos carmín no paró de pedir disculpas mientras que su amiga le pedía que por favor se detuviera.

Llegaron a la fiesta, la cuál era en la residencia Echizen. Ambas se veían muy bien. Tomoka llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en "V" y una cadena en su cintura que estilizaba su figura y su cabello suelto y rizado (en eso estuvo toda la tarde, rizándolo). Sakuno traía un vestido strapless azul con toques brillantes que le llegaba hasta el tobillo (N/A: como el que Anastasia llevaba para cuando fue a la opera e iba a conocer a la emperatriz de la película "Anastasia" nn), su larga cabellera (aunque ya no tanto por que se cortó el pelo) completamente suelta con unos adornos que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido y unos pendientes de diamantes largos. Ambas traían abrigos largos, el de Tomoka era blanco y el de Sakuno negro los cuales eran preciosos y les llevó horas encontarlos.

-¿entramos? –pregunto la castaña.

-está bien –contestó su amiga.

Entraron a la casa. El sonido era ensordecedor y estaba colapsando el hogar. De un momento a otro Sakuno se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba, no a podía ver entre tanta multitud. "seguramente fue a buscar a Horio" pensó la pelirroja.

Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud para poder ir a un lugar con mas aire.

Cuando por fin salió de ese lugar, se encontraba en un lindo jardín que lamentablemente era arruinado por una cancha de tenis. Había un lugar en el cual se hallaba una campana enorme y una persona a su lado. Prefirió preguntar para poder buscar a Ryoma y entregarle su regalo. Se acercó un poco y habló.

-disculpa… has visto a Ryoma

-hmm… -respondió el sujeto. Sakuno rió para si.

-debí suponer que eras tu

-por favor vete –dijo este

-solo venía a dejarte tu regalo…

Comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el samurai jr y cada paso que daba se ponía más nerviosa. Llego hasta donde él se encontraba y entregó el regalo torpemente.

-fe- fe liz cumpleaños :) –dijo ella. Ryoma observo el regalo, lo dejó a un lado y siguió observando las nubes que en cualquier momento se descargarían contra la gran ciudad.

-como sea…

Eso destrozó a la joven, ni siquiera un "gracias" ni un "eres muy amable" o por último "aun te falta mucho", por lo menos eso lo habría tomado con gracia y se hubiera reído un poco… pero un "como sea" hizo trizas el corazón de la joven.

Se quedó unos segundos en frente de él hasta que explotó

-¡eres un completo idiota Ryoma Echizen! ¡no se como fue que me fije en ti y llegué a pensar que ya me querías como una amiga! ¡Imbécil te ODIO! –le gritó en la cara y entre lágrimas salió corriendo del lugar

fin Flash Back

Ahora se encontraba en el parque sentada en un banco pensando en si debería salir con uno de los muchos chicos que las habían invitado a salir, tal vez así olvidaría a el príncipe del tenis.

-Si, ya es hora de olvidarse de ese patán y si es que está enamorado de mi "cosa que dudo" ¡que sufra! Es hora de que tu sufras Ryoma Echizen –dijo para sí misma la chica.

Decidida a olvidar al chico de ojos gatunos, comenzó a caminar sin ningún destino fijo.

Mientras tanto…

-no puedo creer que la hayas tratado así –le reprochaba Momoshiro

-¿de qué hablas?

-vi como la trataste

-¿a quién?

-a Ryusaki… ¡por lo menos ve su regalo!

"¿era Ryusaki?" se preguntaba mister indiferencia mientras tomaba en regalo y lo abría. "de todas las chicas que hay tenía que ser ella… ¿por qué tu Sakuno?" pensaba mientras se encontraba con dos raquetas de tenis de la mejor calidad las cuales tenían grabado su nombre en oro y un portarretrato en el cual estaba la foto de él y ella hace varios años atrás cuando el tenía una herida en el párpado y accidentalmente se la sacaron en el restaurant de Kawamura.

De repente se sintió pésimo por haberla tratado así aun sin saber que era ella y fue a buscarla, dejando a Momoshiro solo. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido otra chica le habría dado exactamente lo mismo no habría sentido nada… pero "¿Ryusaki?"

Caminó y caminó buscando a la chica a la cual le había causado tanto daño sin querer. Dobló en una esquina y la encontró botada en el suelo, sin su abrigo y con su vestido todo sucio. Corrió hasta donde estaba y la encontró con un golpe en la cara y un poco lastimada.

-¡Ryusaki! ¿qué ocurrió?

-me asaltaron –dijo entre lágrimas mientras que él miraba un poco las heridas.

-¡estas congelada! –exclamo mientras tocaba sus suaves y fríos brazos.

-tengo frío… - acotó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-descuida Sakuno… ya estarás bien –se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta y la puso en los hombros de la chica.

-¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó la pelirroja que estaba mas que extrañada con la preocupación de Ryoma pero sin embargo, no se podía quejar. "ojalá que fuera así de preocupado y atento todos los días" pensó la joven.

-por que me siento mal por haberte tratado tan mal hace poco y por que no te puedo dejar sola acá… sabes que este camino no es muy transitado y que por aquí hay muchos ladrones…

-no me di cuenta donde me estaba metiendo, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar –respondió la adolescente un tanto apenada.

-está bien, tu casa esta muy lejos… te llevaré a la mía aunque debe estar hastiada de personas ¬¬

-mejor llévame a la mía, ahí no hay nadie ya que mis padres aun siguen viajando y mi abuela fue a América para una convención de entrenadores –contesto la chica a la vez que se sentía mal –no me siento bien

-Sakuno… -dijo el joven mientras veía a la chica desmayarse en sus brazos –lo siento.

Cierta chica despertó en un sofá junto a un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos verdes que la estaba abrazando y que yacía durmiendo a su lado. La joven se sentía confundida "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba Sakuno mientras miraba a su alrededor y una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando noto que el samurai jr estaba dormido a su lado abrazándola. "¿Ryoma Echizen abrazándome? Debo estar soñando… si, debe ser un sueño, un maravilloso sueño" se dijo para sí. Pero al acomodarse un poco calló del sofá, lanzando un grito y despertando a su príncipe.

-"no es un sueño" . ¡auch!

-¿uhmm? –un "preocupado" Ryoma se percata de que Sakuno no está a su lado por lo que la empieza a buscar con la mirada y la llama.

-Ryusaki… -.-

-¡aquí estoy! –gritó la pelirroja un poco molesta. El chico se asomo a ver al lado del sofá y la encontró tirada en el suelo.

-¿qué haces ahí? –Observó el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea –son las nueve de la mañana . -dijo perezosamente.

-estoy viendo como se acumula el polvo en el piso –dijo irónicamente la chica

-me avisas cuando se acumule lo suficiente para limpiarlo ¿ya? –se dio vuelta dispuesto a volver a dormir.

-ok… se acabó –se levanto la joven que, tenía la piel tan blanca como la cal, ahora roja de furia –gracias por tu traerme pero ahora me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Sakuno iba camino a la puerta pero Ryoma la detuvo.

-no puedes irte

-claro que puedo, y lo voy a hacer

-anoche nevó, los caminos están bloqueados. Cuando te desmayaste comenzó a nevar y no paró hasta… no se. La cosa es que cuando llegamos a casa todos se estaban retirando debido a la nieve y creo que puedes deducir el resto .

-¿cómo sabes que los caminos están bloqueados?

-es cosa de mirar por la ventana y ver la cantidad de nieve que hay… mejor vuelve a dormir .

-está bien -.-U –terminó resignándose la chica.

Fue hasta donde se encontraba Ryoma y trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo y se quedó completamente dormida.

Sakuno ya se había retirado de su casa. Ryoma estaba un tanto extrañado. Cuando él despertó tiempo después de haber tenido esa "discusión" con Ryusaki, la estaba ¿abrazando? "debe ser por que tenía frío" pensó el joven tenista, pero la realidad era otra… se estaba enamorando de Sakuno Ryusaki y desde ese día, comenzaron a ser amigos.

**Capitulo 2: **_**friends**_

2 años después…

Sakuno Ryusaki y Ryoma Echizen eran ahora mejores amigos, la pareja perfecta en todo sentido. Ambos decidieron ir a vivir a un departamento junto a Momoshiro Takeshi y su novia Ann Tachibana.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakuno y oficialmente sería mayor de edad. No debería estar viviendo con sus amigos debido a su minoría de edad, pero con permiso de su abuela y padres fue posible.

Todos ya habían salido de la secundaria y ahora todos menos Momo, estaban apuntando a la universidad pero primero todos concordaron en tomarse un año de descanso y trabajar en alguna cosa para poder mantener el departamento mientras Momoshiro terminaba sus estudios.

Ryoma aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella e inconscientemente la sobreprotegía. Siempre acompañándola a donde sea que fuese (menos al baño) y cuando ella le pedía que quería ir sola a algún lugar, el misteriosamente aparecía ahí junto con Momo y Ann. Claro que Sakuno no se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero cierta pareja si y mas de alguna vez idearon algún plan para juntar a esos dos pero simplemente todos fallaron ya sea por diferentes razones, ninguno dio resultado.

Ese día todos estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para la cumpleañera pero alguien la tenía que llevarla a algún lado mientras los otros dos arreglaban todo para la celebración.

-ok… alguien tiene que llevarse a Saku y traerla de vuelta a las ocho en punto –comenzo a decir Ann aprovechando de que la pelirroja se encontraba en la ducha.

-espera… ¿quién mas estará además de nosotros? –preguntó su novio.

-Horio y Tomoka –respondió la castaña.

-¿ellos vendrán a ayudar? –quiso saber Ryoma.

-así es –acotó Ann.

-Entonces yo iré –comentó el de ojos color ámbar – ¿Pero a donde la llevo?

-tienes todo el día para pensar en eso…-sienten que Sakuno sale del baño –y… y como te iba diciendo, ser científico es muy difícil…

-ô.ó ¿qué diablos estás hablando? –inquirió Ryoma

-jajajaja XD –rió Ann. Se escucha cómo se cierra la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

Continuaron planificando todo… bueno, Ann y Momo lo planificaban por que participación de Ryoma cero.

La chica de ojos carmín salió del cuarto y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-hola –dijo dulcemente como siempre. Llevaba puesta unos jeans, sus zapatillas, una polera blanca sin mangas y su cabello recogido con una coleta de caballo.

-buenos días Saku –saludo Momo

-¿cómo estas? –preguntó la novia de este.

-muy bien gracias … -vio a Ryoma –¿cómo dormiste Ryoma? –preguntó la joven

-bien, gracias… -minuto de silencio.

-¡Saku! ¿Por qué no sales a pasear un momento? –le sugirió Ann

-tengo que ir con mi novio… ahora me voy –dijo la pelirroja

-te acompaño –acotó el azabache con reflejos verdosos

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a una tienda de helados donde Tezka Kunimitsu esperaba a Sakuno.

Tezka y Sakuno se sentaron a conversar mientras Ryoma desde afuera los vigilaba disimuladamente. Pronto ve que ambos se dan un beso y eso hace sentir a Ryoma algo que nunca antes había sentido: celos. Nunca había visto a Sakuno darse un beso con otro hombre hasta ahora. El joven tenista tuvo deseos de ir a pegarle al ex-capitán del equipo de tenis pero se contuvo. Al rato salió Sakuno un poco triste e hizo que el joven tenista se preocupara.

-¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó este.

-kuni-kun y yo… terminamos…

-¿por qué?

-yo no lo amo y él se enamoró de otra chica así que fue lo mejor

-¿y por qué estas triste?

-por que fueron meses de noviazgo y da pena, ¿no crees?

-mmm… supongo…

-Ryoma… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

Claro que sabía, no se le iba a olvidar por nada del mundo pero tenía que disimular.

-emmm… -haciendo memoria – ¿el día en el que el parque de diversiones tiene las entradas a mitad de precio?

-¡no!... bueno, si… pero… -no alcanza a terminar la frase ya que su príncipe la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta el parque.

-¡entonces vamos! –le gritó este.

El chico de ojos ámbar jamás le había tomado la mano a Sakuno, por lo que cuando se la tomó sintió "mariposas" en el estómago e hizo que la corrida hasta el parque fuera más torpe.

Llegaron al parque, pagaron las entradas y fueron a comprar algodón de azúcar para después ir a la montaña rusa. Fueron a la casa de los sustos donde Sakuno estuvo abrazada a Ryoma todo el tiempo, haciendo que el corazón de este palpitara muy rápido y no por parte de los "sustos"; sino por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de él. Pero siempre provocó ese efecto en el tenista, solo que él siempre lo había ignorado o pensaba que eso era normal.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en el parque y después fueron al cine a ver una película en la cual, el azabache inconscientemente rodeó a Sakuno con un brazo.

Ya en la tarde, a eso de las siete fueron a tomar un helado y después se fueron al departamento…

-gracias por este día –dijo la chica que estaba abrazando a su príncipe mientras caminaban a su vivienda.

-¿eh?

-ah sido un gran... –fue interrumpida abruptamente por Ryoma.

-se me acabó el helado –dijo con dificultad el muchacho. Sin darse cuenta, él estaba nervioso. Ryoma Echizen no conoce los nervios y por esa razón no se da cuenta cuando los tiene y la verdad es, que SIEMPRE está nervioso cuando está con la pelirroja y no se percata de eso.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche. El príncipe tiene que llevar a su princesa a la celebración de su cumpleaños. Pero por alguna razón, Sakuno estaba un poco triste. "¿será por que terminó con Tezka?" se preguntaba el joven tenista que estaba muy preocupado por su chica.

-¿no se te ha olvidado nada? –le preguntó la joven un tanto triste por que pensaba que su mejor amigo no se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

-nada… que yo me acuerde… -contestó el chico.

"no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado MI cumpleaños… pensé que éramos amigos :'(" pensaba la adolescente "fue lindo mientras duró u.u"

Llegaron al departamento. Aun no abrían la puerta de su hogar. Cuando Sakuno ingresó la llave a la cerradura y giró esta, Ryoma le tapó los ojos con las manos negando la vista de la chica.

-¡Ryoma! –exclamó la muchacha.

-¡shh! Solo camina… -le susurró al oído.

-¿y si me caigo? –preguntó la joven con un poco de miedo.

-¿confías en mí? –preguntó el chico

-sabes la respuesta ¬¬

-¿si o no?

-si

-conmigo no te pasará nada malo "¿ese fui yo? O.o"

-es… está bien…:S

Comenzaron a caminar atravesando el living hasta llegar al comedor donde por fin dejó de taparle los ojos. Ahí Sakuno pudo ver una mesa que era iluminada por las velas de la torta que yacía sobre la mesa, dejándola completamente impresionada.

-feliz cumpleaños pequeña :) –le dijo Ryoma dándole un beso en la frente seguido de un abrazo. Salen todos (Ann, Momo, Tomoka y Horio) desde la cocina cantándole el "cumpleaños feliz" y deseándole lo mejor de aquí en adelante.

Después comenzaron a comer la torta y a conversar en el living.

-¿y Tezka por qué no vino? –preguntó Momo, haciendo que el samurai jr. se acordara cuando los vio besándose

-rompí con él esta mañana –dijo Sakuno un poco triste

-¿qué pasó ahora? ¿Por qué rompiste con él si hacían tan linda pareja? –quiso saber Tomoka

-por que él se enamoró de otra chica y yo amo a otro.

La conversación siguió sin novedades. Después jugaron "twister" en el cual ganó Horio, luego vieron la película "como si fuera cierto". A eso de las dos de la madrugada Tomoka y Horio se fueron del departamento, por fin podían ir a dormir.

-hasta mañana –dijeron las chicas al unísono cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-buenas noches –contestaron a coro los muchachos.

En la habitación de los chicos

-Momo… ¿qué sentiste cuando te estabas enamorando de Ann? –le preguntó mietras se ponía su pijama

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –le dijo con un tono picarón.

-solo curiosidad…

-bueno… me sentía bien con ella, nervioso por que no quería que algo saliera mal… era algo torpe… y cuando nos abrazábamos o nos tomábamos de la mano mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal –comentó Momo. Ryoma lanzo un improperio -¿qué ocurre?

-creo que me estoy enamorando de Sakuno –dijo el tenista un poco preocupado

-¿no será que ya te habías enamorado y no te habías dado cuenta?

-eso imposible

-Lo que pasa es que ahora le estas poniendo más atención a tus emociones… como sea... duérmete- dijo esto y apagó la luz. Ryoma se quedó pensando en su cama qué haría ahora.

En el cuarto de las chicas

-y ¿qué deseos pediste al momento de apagar las velas? –preguntó su amiga

-que por favor Ryoma se fije en mí…

-¿todavía estas enamorada de él? Por favor olvídalo

-no… menos ahora que tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno ocurrirá

-está bien… pero llevas años esperando eso… has estado de novia con muchos chicos y me sorprende que aun no te hayas olvidado de él

-es que él… -suspira –no sé que tiene para tenerme tan…

-¿tan loca?

-si…

-lo pensarás después por que tengo sueño y quiero dormir… duerme bien…

-hasta mañana –dijo la pelirroja y apagó la luz.

**Capítulo 3: **_**te quiero**_

Ryoma despertó a la mañana siguiente y no encontró a su amigo en su cama. En el velador de su cama había una nota de parte de él:

"_Ryoma:_

_Ann y yo salimos a hacer algunas compras, llegaremos tarde._

_Momo_"

"genial, ahora estaré todo el día solo con Sakuno sufriendo" pensó el tenista. ¿Por qúe sufriendo? Por el hecho que aun no asume que está enamorado de la chica de ojos color carmín y le costará contenerse de expresar sus emociones.

Estaba pensando cómo matar a su "amigo" cuando llegara pero cierta chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos tocando la puerta de la pieza.

-¿puedo pasar? –preguntó la muchacha mientras tocaba la puerta.

-ss…sii… claro, pasa –dijo nervioso.

-¿ocurre algo? –quiso saber la preocupada joven.

-nno… nnada… ¿ppor qué lo dices?-contesto más nervioso el tenista.

-te noto nervioso –dijo la chica y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el azabache -¿qué pasa? ó.ò

-Sakuno… me… me enamoré –comentó con dificultad el chico.

-¿en serio? Si quieres me dices quién es, yo estaré ordenando la casa –se retiró de la pieza con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera ella quién ponía así al príncipe del tenis.

"está bien, ahora o nunca" se decía para si el chico de ojos gatunos. Ya estaba listo, había asumido que estaba enamorado de Sakuno (no crean que fue fácil para él aceptar eso. Estuvo toda la mañana tratando de ver qúe era lo que le gustaba de ella… ¿el resultado? Absolutamente todo), ahora iría a donde estaba SU chica y le confesaría sus sentimientos. Fue en busca de la pelirroja, la encontró en el balcón mirando hacia el despejado cielo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-te quiero –le dijo susurrando a su oído

-yo también –le contestó la chica que al parecer no entendió lo que le quiso decir así que la dio vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Saku… yo… yo…

-¿tu qué? –pregunto nerviosa la chica "nunca me ha tratado así"

-yo… yo… -tomó aire -te amo…

De inmediatamente la joven sintió como subían los colores a la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se acercaron y se besaron desesperadamente, como si lo necesitaran o que sin eso no pudieran vivir. Se separaron cuando les falto el aire, ambos estaban muy agitados pero muy felices.

-no sabes cuanto esperé para que dijeras esas dos palabras…

-no sabes cuanto tiempo estos sentimientos están ocultos…

Ryoma la guió hasta el sofá y las sentó en sus piernas mientras ella pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

-te amo…

-y yo a ti pequeña.

El tenista se acostó boca arriba en el sofá y Sakuno arriba de él. De vez en cuando se daban besos. Él la estaba abrazando y ella solo apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y tiempo después se quedaron dormidos.

Sakuno despertó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y no encontró a Ryoma a su lado "¿dónde estará?" se preguntaba la joven. Se puso de pié y comenzó a buscarlo por la casa. Lo encontró en su pieza sacando algo de dinero. Luego él salió de la habitación y la tomó de la mano.

-vamos –dijo él muy animado.

-¿a dónde?

-sorpresa… ponte tu chaqueta y vamos.

-está bien.

La chica se puso su chaqueta y salieron de la casa. Ella se preguntaba a dónde la llevaba su príncipe. Pronto llegaron al restaurant de Kawamura y ahí Ryoma pidió el mejor plato para ambos. Después de comer la llevo al cine, terminaron a las ocho de la noche y al final, la llevó a la playa donde vieron las estrellas.

-es… hermoso O -dijo la muchacha encantada con todo lo que su chico había hecho por ella

-todo por que te amo…

-yo también . -se fundieron en un dulce beso el cual se vio interrumpido por…

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-pensé que ya lo era

-ahora es oficial –siguieron besándose

-¡¿cómo que te vas?! –gritó una pelirroja a su novio.

-me mandaron a estudiar a Estados Unidos –le decía sereno su prometido de hace exactamente nueve meses.

-¿por cuánto? –preguntó la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a botar lágrimas.

-cinco años –dijo el azabache cansinamente.

-¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!

-es por la carrera que voy a estudiar.

-voy contigo… no me dejarás aquí sola… -dijo derramando mas lágrimas.

-no te puedo llevar, allá es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase algo malo… además vendré en vacaciones… y estaremos en contacto

-pero te amo… yo quiero estar contigo, hablar contigo y no a través de una pantalla o algo así…

-yo también te amo y tampoco me gusta la idea de hablar a través de un auricular o una pantalla… pero tengo que hacer esto…

-te amo –dijo llorando mas y abrazándolo con fuerza, no quería no tenerlo en sus brazos.

-y yo mas –le decía mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas –créeme que no te quiero dejar

-no lo hagas… por favor no lo hagas

-lo siento pequeña, no puedo.

Comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente y caminaron hasta la habitación de él donde perdieron algo que nunca más iban a recuperar.

Una semana después Ryoma Echizen dejó a su novia y amigos para ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, pero dejó algo en el lugar menos esperado para él y su novia Sakuno.

**Epílogo**

Tres años después de la partida de Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno Ryusaki era una famosa modelo de Japón que tenía dos hijos llamados Azumi y Shaoran. Azumi tenía el cabello de su padre y Shaoran el cabello de su madre. La personalidad aun no se sabe debido a que son muy pequeños y no pueden hablar.

Un día Sakuno llegó a la residencia Takeshi, donde vive Ann que se casó con Momoshiro y tuvieron tres hijos: Misaki, Zoe y Kaoru, (este último tuvo ese nombre ya que Kaoru Kaidoh falleció en un accidente vehicular) para recoger a sus hijos ya que Ann era la única en quién confiaba para que cuidara a sus hijos; Tomoka se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra junto a Horio y tuvieron una hermosa hija llamada Sophie. Se fue al departamento en el cual antiguamente compartía con sus amigos pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba abierto. Entró cuidadosamente por que creía que habían entrado unos ladrones pero la sorpresa fue otra al notar que no faltaba nada pero que sí había algo más… ¿qué hacían dos maletas en medio del living? Dejó a sus hijos en el sofá del living y caminó hasta su cuarto y vio que había alguien a quien no esperaba.

-¿Ryoma? –preguntó sin poder creerlo. Este se volteó y por fin pudo ver a la mujer con quien tanto soñaba y amaba.

-hola Sakuno –dijo acercándose a ella

-q… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Estados Unidos estudiando?

-terminé los estudios dos años antes… no soportaba no verte un día mas –le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ella no podía creerlo.

-¿fue por eso que dejaste de llamarme y de escribirme? –preguntó ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-todo para estar contigo mucho antes.

-y yo que pensé… que ya no me querías… que te habías ido con una americana y me habías dejado sola –termino explotando en llanto. El la abrazo e intento secar las lágrimas de la mujer.

-¿como se te ocurrió semejante locura? Eras, eres y serás la mujer de mi vida siempre.

-te eché tanto de menos

-y yo a ti… pequeña… -se escucha el llanto de un niño desde la sala y hace que Sakuno se separe de Ryoma y valla a ver a sus hijos, Ryoma la sigue y se sorprende a ver a esos niños.

-¿son tus hijos? –pregunta temiendo la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-hasta hace cinco minutos si, ahora son nuestros hijos

-qq… ¡¿qué?! –exclama el joven sorprendido por la noticia

-ella es Azumi y él Shaoran… saluden a su padre niños .

-mis hijos… son míos… -dice para sí el ex-tenista. Sakuno se acerca a Ryoma y le toma las manos.

-¿qué ocurre amor? –pregunta preocupada por la reacción de su novio

-¡SOY PADRE! –exclama emocionado. Besa a Sakuno apasionadamente, la abraza y comienza a dar vueltas. Va a ver a SUS hijos y los besa a cada uno en la frente para después ir a donde estaba Sakuno, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodillo frente a su novia.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo? –dijo mostrándole una cajita que contenía el anillo de matrimonio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIII!!!!!!!!

3 meses después, la pareja se casó en una hermosa ceremonia bastante discreta por que no querían que los reporteros estuvieran en su boda (debido a que Sakuno es modelo y varias personas estaban detrás de ella).

Ryoma volvió al tenis y en menos de un año ya era el número uno del mundo, había ganado prácticamente todos los torneos que se le presentaban y Sakuno era la mejor modelo de todo Japón.

El azabache dejó embarazada de nuevo a su mujer por lo que decidieron vender el departamento y se mudaron a la casa en la que solía vivir Ryoma cuando era pequeño, ya que era del porte ideal para esa familia.

9 meses después nacieron sus dos hijos a los cuales llamaron Akatsuki y Miroku.

Un año después tuvieron otra hija y la llamaron Utako.

-creo que necesitaremos una casa mas grande n.nU –dijo el rey del tenis

-yo creo que es perfecta –comentó su mujer mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su marido mientras observaban a sus hijos jugar en el jardín -¿cuándo vuelve tus padres?

-se quedaran a vivir en Estados Unidos… dicen que no quieren invadir nuestra privacidad

-o por lo menos eso dice tu padre

-si él… como sea ¬¬

- iré a ver a Utakuo…

-está bien –la señora Echizen se retiró y después llego Shaoran alegando que su hermana Azumi era mala.

-¡papá! –Gritaba el pequeño –Azumi-chan no me deja jugar con ella ;; -decía mientras corría hasta su padre. Azumi hizo lo mismo y Ryoma tuvo que tomar a los dos en brazos

-¿por qué no juegas con tu hermano? –le preguntaba a Azumi

-por qué él es muy malo :C

Pronto comenzó una discusión que hizo que Utako despertara y Akatsuki y Miroku comenzaran a llorar.

-¡niños! Por favor paren… ¿qué les he dicho de pelear?

-que es muy malo entre hermanos –dijeron a coro

-ok… ¿ahora pueden ir a jugar tenis mientras yo veo a sus hermanos?

-¡si! Ü –tomaron sus raquetas que estaban tiradas en el piso y fueron a jugar mientras que Ryoma trataba de que los gemelos dejaran de llorar.

10 años después ya estaba preparando la fiesta de los quinces de Azumi y Shaoran. Ryoma había dejado de jugar tenis hace un año y Sakuno ya había dejado el modelaje hace nueve años (quería dedicarse a sus hijos de lleno).

Azumi y Shaoran estaban por cumplir los quince años, Akatsuki y Miroku tenían once años y medio y Utako había cumplido ya los diez hace dos meses.

Shaoran ya tenía novia y esa era Zoe (la hija de Ann y Momoshiro) y Azumi seguía soltera debido a que su hermano y su padre escogían a los chicos que deberían estar con ella, o sea, ninguno.

Sus padres los miraban mientras estaban todos en el jardín jugando tenis, era un partido de dobles Azumi/Miroku vs Shaoran/Akatsuki mientras que Utako estaba leyendo un libro al lado de la campana.

Azumi y Akatsuki tenian la personalidad de su padre pero el físico de su madre mientras que Shaoran y Utako tenían el pelo negro con reflejos verdosos de su padre y la personalidad de Sakuno y Miroku se parecía a su abuelo Nanjiro físicamente por que intelectualmente se parecía a la Abuela de Sakuno.

-sigo pensando que necesitamos una casa más grande –le decía a su esposa

-y yo te sigo diciendo que es perfecta –le respondía a su hombre -¿cómo es que todos sacaron tu habilidad para jugar tenis?

-recuerda que la madre también fue capitán del equipo de tenis.

-es cierto… ¿recuerdas a Tezka Kunimitsu?

-claro…

-ayer me llegó una carta de su parte... hace seis años se casó con Nanako y ahora tienen una hija de cinco años

-¡¿Nanako?!

-si… pero déjala, será tu prima pero tienes que dejarla libre… igual que Azui, no puedes pretender escoger a su novio, deja que ella elija

-esta bien ¬¬

- te amo…

-yo también –se den un tierno beso.

-Ryoma… hay… algo que te tengo que decir

-¿qué es?

-es… estoy embarazada.

_**Fin**_


End file.
